School Daze - Part 2/Gallery
Twilight wallows in bed Twilight Sparkle's dark bedroom S8E2.png Spike entering Twilight's dark bedroom S8E2.png Spike turning off Twilight's record player S8E2.png Spike finds Twilight under the pillows S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle crying in bed S8E2.png Twilight covers herself with pillows again S8E2.png Spike "look on the bright side" S8E2.png Spike "the EEA closed your friendship school" S8E2.png Spike "you've got time to do other stuff" S8E2.png Spike "it's like being on vacation!" S8E2.png Twilight bursts out from under the pillows S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "a failure vacation!" S8E2.png Spike looking back at Twilight Sparkle S8E2.png Twilight "supposed to be the Princess of Friendship!" S8E2.png Twilight "make enemies with Equestria's allies" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "upset my friends" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "and get my school..." S8E2.png Twilight starting to get an eye twitch S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "...unaccredited!" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "there is no bright side!" S8E2.png Twilight blowing her nose off-screen S8E2.png Spike "I'm gonna need backup" S8E2.png Spike declaring Operation Cherub a go S8E2.png Rainbow Dash bursts into Twilight's room S8E2.png Rainbow Dash opening Twilight's curtains S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle annoyed by the sunlight S8E2.png Twilight covering her face with her wings S8E2.png Rainbow trying to get Twilight out of bed S8E2.png Rest of Mane Six entering Twilight's room S8E2.png Applejack "what you need is a double dose" S8E2.png Applejack offering apple mash to Twilight S8E2.png Twilight glares at Applejack through her feathers S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle refusing to look at Applejack S8E2.png Applejack fails to cheer up Twilight S8E2.png Fluttershy "a hug from Angel Bunny" S8E2.png Angel pops out of Fluttershy's saddlebag S8E2.png Fluttershy telling Angel to hug Twilight S8E2.png Angel Bunny looking annoyed S8E2.png Angel Bunny hops out of Fluttershy's bag S8E2.png Angel moving Twilight's wing aside S8E2.png Angel hugging Twilight Sparkle S8E2.png Angel's hug has no effect on Twilight S8E2.png Angel Bunny looking sad S8E2.png Fluttershy fails to cheer up Twilight S8E2.png Fluttershy picking up Angel Bunny S8E2.png Fluttershy "maybe it's just me" S8E2.png Rarity "nothing brightens my mood like" S8E2.png Rarity levitating a dress over Twilight S8E2.png Rarity puts a dress on Twilight Sparkle S8E2.png Twilight thanking Rarity for the gesture S8E2.png Twilight crying in Rarity's new dress S8E2.png Twilight blows her nose on Rarity's dress S8E2.png Rarity and Spike worried about Twilight S8E2.png Pinkie "you didn't tell me this was a pity party!" S8E2.png Pinkie Pie "I would've brought ice cream!" S8E2.png Twilight "not everything can be fixed" S8E2.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike shocked by Twilight's words S8E2.png Twilight taking off Rarity's new dress S8E2.png Twilight "need some time to be alone" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle leaving her bedroom S8E2.png Starlight the guidance counselor Castle of Friendship and School of Friendship S8E2.png Twilight looking at the locked school S8E2.png Twilight hanging her head in shame S8E2.png Twilight hears Starlight Glimmer's voice S8E2.png Starlight Glimmer appears behind Twilight S8E2.png Twilight "already tried to cheer me up" S8E2.png Starlight "I'm not gonna cheer you up" S8E2.png Twilight looking shocked at Starlight S8E2.png Starlight Glimmer "you gave up too easily" S8E2.png Twilight unamused by Starlight's bluntness S8E2.png Starlight "made me a guidance counselor" S8E2.png Starlight Glimmer "that means tough love" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "Neighsay was right" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "the school was a disaster" S8E2.png Starlight Glimmer "when you met me" S8E2.png Starlight Glimmer lifting up Twilight's head S8E2.png Starlight Glimmer "you did that for me" S8E2.png Starlight pointing at the locked school S8E2.png Lower exterior view of School of Friendship S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle looks up at the school S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "I can't go against the EEA" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "all the schools in Equestria" S8E2.png Starlight "all the friendship in Equestria" S8E2.png Starlight "stop you from doing your job" S8E2.png Twilight presents the EEA guidebook to Starlight S8E2.png Starlight tosses the EEA guidebook in the lake S8E2.png Twilight watches guidebook sink in the water S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle's reflection in the water S8E2.png Starlight Glimmer "write your own rules" S8E2.png Twilight pondering on Starlight's words S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "why we're doing this" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle putting her hoof down S8E2.png Starlight "that's the Twilight I know" S8E2.png Twilight thanking Starlight for her advice S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle hugging Starlight Glimmer S8E2.png Back in business / Our own way Main five and Spike in the throne room S8E2.png Twilight meets her friends in the throne room S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "back in business!" S8E2.png Twilight and Starlight in the throne room door S8E2.png Main five and Spike looking very concerned S8E2.png Main five and Spike in varying degrees of worry S8E2.png Rainbow Dash "no offense, Twilight" S8E2.png Rainbow Dash "awful thing ever" S8E2.png Applejack "gonna take offense to that" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "I owe you all an apology" S8E2.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy listen to Twilight S8E2.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Spike listen to Twilight S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle apologizing to her friends S8E2.png Twilight "run the school like friends should" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle uniting her friends S8E2.png Rarity "teach however we want to?" S8E2.png Fluttershy "no more scary pop quizzes?" S8E2.png Pinkie Pie "confetti cannons for everycreature?" S8E2.png Rarity and Fluttershy with their own party cannons S8E2.png Rainbow Dash with her own party cannon S8E2.png Spike with his own party cannon S8E2.png Twilight with her own party cannon S8E2.png Starlight with her own party cannon S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "whatever you need" S8E2.png Pinkie Pie ecstatic "yippee!" S8E2.png Mane Six's party cannons firing confetti S8E2.png Twilight and Starlight watch confetti rain S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle's friends offering to help S8E2.png Main ponies looking over at Spike S8E2.png Spike "just two small problems" S8E2.png Spike "the school is still unaccredited" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle's eye twitching again S8E2.png Spike "we don't have any students" S8E2.png Twilight "I'll take care of the first part" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "round up our class" S8E2.png Rainbow Dash ready and willing to help S8E2.png Rainbow Dash thinking for a moment S8E2.png Rainbow Dash not sure how to do that S8E2.png Applejack "ain't gonna be an issue" S8E2.png Fluttershy "creatures from the other kingdoms" S8E2.png Fluttershy "pretty upset with us" S8E2.png Rarity scoffing S8E2.png Rarity "certain we can win them over" S8E2.png Rarity flicking her mane S8E2.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy ready to help S8E2.png Twilight and Starlight looking optimistic S8E2.png The leaders of Equestria Dissent between leaders Mystery of the missing students The Young Six's castle hideout Encounter with a puckwudgie Teachers to the rescue! Already learning friendship Return to the School of Friendship Confrontation with the chancellor Friendship Always Wins Epilogue: The students can stay